Nightmare Anatomy
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: When a horrible nightmare leaves Maddison in fear for one of her friends she has to make sure he's alright. Zak Bagans. Story does contain smut.


_"Zak! I gotta check on Zak!" _Maddison's only thought as she woke up from a horribly vivid nightmare. She climbed out of bed, and not even bothering to put shoes, ran out into the hallway of the hotel they were staying in and went a couple doors down to Zak's room. She pounded on the door. A few moments later she heard the lock turn and Zak opened the door.

"Maddy? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked still half asleep, but with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, sorta." She said still trembling. "It's just I had a really bad dream and I had to check on you. I'm sorry, I should have known you'd be alright, it's just that the nightmare seemed so real, ya know?" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok." He grabbed her arms and pulled her against his bare chest into a hug. "Come on, you can come chill with me for a while until you calm down."

"Thanks." She said as he let her enter. He went and laid on the bed and moved the pillows so they were up against the head board.

"Come here." He said patting the bed next to him. She climbed on the bed and he wrapped his one arm around her so that her head was on his shoulder. "Now tell me about this dream that has got you so upset."

"I don't think you wanna hear it."

"Sure I do. Anything that's got you this scared I wanna hear about."

"Well as you know we investigated Waverly Hills Sanitorium last night."

"Right. Go on." Zak urged.

"Well that is where the dream took place, I mean, it was like I was there, right in the middle of the Tuberculosis epidemic. I was in the second floor hallway where they'd bring the patients out to get fresh air. Zak, it was horrible seeing those people there knowing that they were going to die, and Zak there were children. One little girl stopped and looked up at me with these big sad eyes as if asking me to help her, suddenly I was walking to the terminal side of the hallway, I was drawn to one bed inparticular. There was a doctor and a nurse standing next to it. I heard them say things like _"There's nothing more we can do for him." _and_ "He's fading fast."_ I walked over to the bed and well it was you." Zak turned his head and looked at her, his brow was furrowed. "Zak I watched you die." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, come on now. None of that." He said gently brushing the tear away. "Look." He said motioning to himself. "I'm alright. It was just a dream."

"I know, but I just had to be sure, and look I didn't even put anything on my feet!" She lightly laughed lifting her bare foot and wiggling her toes. " I guess I was just being a stupid girl."

"No." He said. "It was sweet." He smiled at her. She smiled back but turned away quickly like she usually did when he smiled at her like that. He had one of those smiles that could make you melt. They were both silent for a lil while before he spoke. "So, you feel better?"

"Yes, much, and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you guys allowing me to come ghost hunting with you cause I do" She said.

"No, I don't think that at all. In fact it was so awesome that you did finally get to come with us. I know you've been wanting to for a while."

"Yeah." After a few minutes she decided she calmed down enough and was going to head back to her room. She lifted her head off his shoulder to kiss his cheek but as she did he turned and she caught him on the lips. She pulled back quickly. "Zak, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was aiming for your cheek and..." He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hand went to her cheek and gently cupped her face.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He said keeping their noses pressed together.

"How long?"

"Very long. Years."

"Oh, is that all?" She brought her lips crashing back against his. They both slid down on the bed not breaking their kiss. Zak lifted himself up and situated himself between her legs. Her arms wrapped around him as his tounge slipped into her mouth and he ground his hips down, his erection quite evident through the thin fabric of their pajamas. She felt one of his hands slide up her side, her shirt going with it. They broke apart for a moment and she lifted off the bed a bit to let him take her shirt off. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck where he found the juncture of her collarbone and shoulder and he bit down and sucked. She hissed arching her back off the bed, he slid his hand under her back and unclipped her bra. He pulled away and watched as he stuck his pointer finger between her breasts and hooked it around the center of her bra and slowly pulled it away from her body tossing it aside.

"Wow." He said splaying his hand out on her hip. "You have an amazing body."

"Thanks. Your's ain't so bad either." She said running her hand down his rock hard chest and chiseled abs stopping when she reached the edge of his pajama pants. His lips latched back onto the side of her neck as his hand slid up cupping her left breast. "Zak!" She gasped as his fingers found her nipple and started pinching and plucking it. She felt him smirk against her skin, then he trailed butterfly kisses down her chest where his mouth found her other nipple. He gently lapped his tounge over it before taking it in his mouth. Her back arched and she snaked her fingers through his already disheveled hair. His mouth moved over to her other nipple and his free hand slid down to between her legs where he rubbed her through the fabric of her pajamas. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"These need to go." He said sitting up on his knees and pulling her pants off leaving her in just her black lace thong. He bent back down to her and ran his tounge from her navel down to just above her underwear. He quickly gripped both sides of the thong and pulled it off. He leaned in and kissed the inside of her knee and then trailed little kisses down the inside of her thigh til he reached the spot she was just aching for him to touch her most. The first gentle sweep of his tounge sent a shudder through her body. He looked up at her, smirking.

"Cocky." She smiled as he lapped his tounge again with the same result. Zak pointed his tounge and quickly flicked it back and forth over her clit. He added one finger then another. Soon he had her a shuddering mess. Zak suddenly sucked he clit into his mouth and a power orgasm ripped through her body. "Zak, that was wow. Just wow." She said catching her breath.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He said as he got off the bed and pulled his pants off. His massive cock sprung forth. He climbed back on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He reached down between them and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. He then kissed her as he slowly slid into her. She let out a groan against his lips. Zak laid still for a moment allowing her to adjust before sliding most of the way out and back in. He started out slow but quickened his pace.

"Mmm Zak." She moaned digging her nails into his back. He hissed. Maddison rolled flipping him onto his back where she rode him hard and fast. Zak gripped her hips thrusting up to meet her, her hands splayed out on his chest. Zak rolled flipping them over again thrusting wildly.

"You with me Maddy?" He panted.

"Yes. Oh God Zak!" He brought his mouth crashing down on hers as the most powerful orgasm she ever had ripped through her body. She cried out against his mouth. He thrust in once more before coming. He let himself colapse on top of her, his head on her chest. "That was amazing." She said outta breath.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage. She wrapped her arms around him, her one hand aimlessly playing with his hair. "Stay with me the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She said. "I forgot my room key in my room anyway."


End file.
